callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
United States of America
The [[wikipedia:United States of America|'United States of America']] (commonly referred to as the United States, the U.S., the USA, or America) is a country in North America. It plays an important role in the Call of Duty series by having American soldiers appear in every Call of Duty game. World War II campaigns provide the setting for'' Call of Duty 1'', 2'', ''3, and World at War. The United States is the only country to feature in all games of the ''Call of Duty'' series. Western Europe Games: 'Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, ''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3 The American missions in the first game Call of Duty: Finest Hour sees the player's control over Chuck Walker, who was an American veteran of D-Day and was a soldier of the American 1st Infantry Division. The first four missions concentrate on the capture of Aachen so Walker and his friend Benny Church are promoted up the ranks. After capturing Aachen the story focuses on tank commander Sgt. Sam Rivers. After successfully helping fend off Germans in the assault of Bastogne, the player again returns to the now Lt. Walker. Now Walker's new mission is to infiltrate the German city of Remagen and scout the status of a bridge that is apparently still leading over the Rhine. Soon Walker teams up with Sgt. Rivers as he and his men protect River's tank group and escort them to the bridge. After reaching the bridge a huge hole in the ground prevents the tanks from moving on which means Walker and his squad must capture the bridge alone. After crossing Walker mans an anti-aircraft gun on top of a tower and fends of attacking Stukas. Soon, the triumphant American hangs their national flag over the tower and waves the tank column into Germany and soon the game ends here. The last set of missions in Call of Duty 2 are the American campaign. As Cpl. Bill Taylor of the 2nd Ranger Battalion, the player starts off by playing a part in D-Day, at the assault of Pointe du Hoc, which was located four miles west of Omaha Beach. The Americans have no more than twenty feet of beach to charge up before having to climb ropes up a cliff to destroy artillery aimed at Utah Beach and Omaha Beach. On arriving at the top of the cliffs, the guns are discovered to be decoys, similar to the real Battle of Pointe du Hoc. The player then has to go through German trenches and a French village to find the real set of guns. The remainder of the campaign consists of the player taking part in the fighting in Normandy and on Hill 400, while under fire of German machine gun bunkers, artillery and Tiger tanks. Interestingly, a Panzer II is seen in Normandy even though they were almost non-existent by then. The final level is of the Americans crossing the Rhine River into Germany. In the last scene, Sgt. Randall receives a field promotion to Lieutenant and suggests to the Colonel that Taylor should be promoted to replace the now empty Sgt. position. In the American missions, of Call of Duty 3, the player assumes control of Private Nichols, recently arrived in France and eventually attached to the 29th Infantry Division. He meets fellow squad members Sgt. Frank McCullin, Cpl. Mike Dixon, and Pvt. Leroy Huxley (voiced by Benjamin Diskin). Nichols and his squad participate in the capture of Saint-Lô where they meet Pfc. Salvatore Guzzo, a radio operator who becomes a member of the squad. After that, the squad is folded into the 90th Infantry Division and sent to secure the wooded area of Saint Germain-Sur-Seves, where intense hedgerow fighting took place. Soon after, the 90th assaults the town of Mayenne, where Huxley is tasked with defusing bombs planted on a bridge, which is heavily guarded by German infantry. Huxley is wounded in the leg before he can carry out the order and Sergeant McCullin successfully defuses the bombs, but is killed in the process. His last words (to Dixon) are "Tell Guzzo... tell him... tell him to go to Hell." Dixon then assumes command of the squad and is promoted to sergeant. The squad is later tasked with clearing out Forêt d'Ecouves, so 2nd Battalion can move through. In the end, Nichols clears the last roadblock with a mortar. The squad then participates in clearing out a nearby town with a vital crossroads. Towards the end of the assault Dixon is wounded but survives. After taking a shortcut through the sewers, they find the crossroads and take it successfully, with the help of Sherman tanks. The unit is then sent to defend the town of Chambois from Axis forces trying to run through the Falaise Gap. The squad ends up firefighting with Germans on one of the roads, and Huxley is ordered to get a bazooka to fend off enemy tanks. Eventually, the squad falls back from the position. Later they arrive at a large area with many Germans and tanks on the other side. Guzzo marks German positions with flares for air support with Nichols shooting down an MG42 position that had Guzzo zeroed. Afterwards, Guzzo is wounded in the leg, and Dixon and Nichols come to his aid and extract him to relative safety. While treating Guzzo, Dixon is shot in the back, and dies a few moments later giving his last words to Guzzo. Guzzo takes command of the squad afterwards. After fighting through the rest of the town, the squad then holds off the Germans until reinforcements arrive. Guzzo is then promoted to sergeant and is also shown as the new leader of the squad, giving McCullin's "pep talk" to some fresh soldiers. Presumably, Huxley and Nichols were promoted to corporal and Dixon and McCullin were awarded a Bronze Star or another similar military honor. North Africa ''Games: Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One is the only game that has the United States fighting in Africa. The game has the player take the role of an American soldier, Pvt. Roland Roger, in the 1st Infantry Division the entire game. The first half of the game is in flashback form, with part of it being Roger's combat in North Africa. Fighting Vichy France and Nazi Germany. One of the levels takes place during the invasion of Algeria in the Battle of Oran called "Baptism By Fire" Soon the character is led by Sgt. Hawkins and with some other troops. The 1st Infantry Division moves on to Kasserine Pass, Kasserine, to fight against Rommel's Afrika Korps. The final level of the African campaign has the player take control of a B-24 Liberator, over the Mediterranean, off the coast of Africa. Italy and Sicily ''Games:'' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Later on in Call of Duty: Big Red One, the game takes place in Sicily, codenamed "Operation: Husky". The Italian Campaign starts in the Battle of Gela, where Pvt. Roger rescues some paratroopers in the 82nd Airborne Division then in Piano Lupo fights against the Hermann Goering Panzer Division and soon fights through Troina then consolidate with the city and soon capture Sicily. Pacific Campaign ''Games: Call of Duty: World at War'' In Call of Duty: World at War, the American campaign is set in the Pacific theater on the islands of Makin, Peleliu, and Okinawa. In the American campaign, players take the role of Pvt. C. Miller as he fights along side Sgt. Sullivan, Cpl. (later Sergeant) Roebuck, and Pvt. Polonsky.In the American campaign, players fight against the Japanese Imperial Army who are known to do the famous Banzai charge when players least expect it. Most combat takes place in jungles with ancient ruins of statues, temples and shrines scattering the area. Combat also takes place in small mortar pits with intense fire being put on the player. Bunkers big or small are also a common sight in the American campaign usually having a few Japanese MG's firing away. Cold War ''Games:' Call of Duty: Black Ops Following World War II, the United States enters a fearful era, where it struggles over global tensions against the Soviet Union and the spread of communism. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the United States commands multiple operations against communist forces in the world. In 1961, a small task force is sent to Cuba, to assassinate the communist persona Fidel Castro, which, in the end, fails. In 1963, a squad is sent to Baikonur, USSR, to sabotage the Soviet space program, and successfully destroys a space rocket, Soyuz-2, which was planned to deploy a spy satellite into orbit. Five years later, in 1968, the United States is deeply engaged in the Vietnam War. On January 21st, the Studies and Observations Group were deployed in the defense of Khe San with support from the United States Marine Corps. Soon after, on February 2nd, American marines are engaged in retaking the city of Huế, South Vietnam. An SOG team is deployed to retrieve a Soviet defector and multiple documents in the SOG headquarters. On February 9th, a CIA agents recover intel on a Soviet biological weapon, known as Project Nova, which they plan to use against the United States. Through the next several weeks, American special operations are conducted in Vietnam, Laos and the Soviet Union to eliminate the leaders of the project and to stop the weapon from initiating. On February 25th, the CIA discover the location of the Rusalka, a Soviet ship which is to send a radio signal and release Nova Gas all over the United States. Only hours later, an American strike force is sent to assault and destroy the Rusalka, which is successful, assuring safety across the nation. Second Russian Civil War (2011) The fictional plot of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare portrays the United States as having involved itself with Great Britain and Russian Loyalists in military actions to dissolve rebel activity in the Middle East and Russia during the Second Russian Civil War. After the execution of Yasir Al-Fulani, the country decides to send a multitude of Marines to locate the man responsible, Khaled Al-Asad. After failing to secure him, much of the United States' forces are wiped out by a nuclear attack, the first time a nuclear device would be used in warfare since World War II. Ironically, this attack was against the first and last country to use the weapon since. The United States, along with the United Kingdom and Russian Loyalist forces continue to pursue a campaign to find members of the rebels, killing three out of the four leaders or "Four Horsemen". The campaign is presumed to be continuing in Russia at the end of the game. Russo-American War (2016) In the plot for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 the US, Britain, Australia and Canada form a group of elite soldiers that is called "Task Force 141", led by Captain "Soap" MacTavish of the Special Air Service, with other notable members being John Price, Simon "Ghost" Riley and "Gary "Roach" Sanderson". The United States appears to still be embroiled in Afghanistan as the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment is in country at the beginning of events of Modern Warfare 2. The events in No Russian, committed by Vladimir Makarov and his group of Ultranationalists (including undercover Ranger Joseph Allen aka Alexei Borodin), stir public outrage against the United States when Makarov kills Joseph Allen to successfully portray the bloodbath as an American-backed terrorist action. The United States itself is then invaded by Russia, triggering a devastating war in which Washington DC and the surrounding area becomes the battlefield. Civilians and other key personnel are evacuated from the DC area (via the Washington Monument) while the military attempts to retake the city. During the siege of the American East Coast, Task Force 141 along with the American 6th fleet are sent on the offensive. Their task is to disable SAM sites on oil rigs for the inevitable assault on the Russian mainland to retrieve Prisoner 627 from a gulag on the Kamchatka Peninsula. Afterwards, Task Force 141 and the rest of the supporting American forces, go on actions to locate and kill Makarov. After the events of Of Their Own Accord and Second Sun, the detonation of a nuclear weapon in the atmosphere above Washington DC causes an EMP wave the city and surrounding areas, which disables all electronics and equipment. This enables the US military to eventually take back control of Washington DC from the overwhelming amount of Russian vehicles and troops. However, it is later revealed that General Shepherd engineered the entire war in order to rise to glory as the man who wiped out terrorism, as well as ensure there were never any shortage of volunteers in the US military. After killing Roach and Ghost, he is tracked down by Soap and Price. After a battle and an exchange of fists with Price, he is killed by Soap, who throws a knife into his eye. It is unclear what role the United States takes after the plot of Modern Warfare 2, though it is presumed that with Russian forces defeated on the American home front, a campaign aimed at the Russian mainland would follow, therefore an inevitable attack on the Russian capital Moscow. World War II era weapons Rifles *M1 Garand *M1A1 Carbine *BAR Snipers *Springfield M1903 Submachineguns *Thompson *M3 Grease Gun Machineguns *Browning M1919 *M2 Browning Machine Gun Pistols *M1911 *.357 Magnum Shotguns *M1897 Trenchgun Bazookas *Bazooka Flamethrowers *M2 Flamethrower Misc *Quad Browning M2 *105mm Cannon Vehicles *M4 Sherman *M3 Halftrack *Jeep *LVT *M3 Stuart *P-51 Mustang *M12 *B-17 Flying Fortress *P38 "Lightning" *Landing Craft *Truck *B-24 Liberator *PBY Catalina *C47 *F4U Corsair *Fletcher-class Destroyer *P 47 "Thunderbolt" *Waco CG-4 Glider Cold War era weapons, vehicles, etc. Assault Rifles *M16 *Commando *M14 *Steyr AUG Prototype Light Machine Guns *M60 *Stoner 63 Snipers *WA2000 Shotguns *Ithaca 37 Stakeout *Masterkey Pistols *Colt M1911 *Python *ASP *CZ75 *Makarov Submachine Guns *MP5K Prototype *MAC11 Launchers *M202 F.L.A.S.H. "Grim Reaper" *M72 LAW *China Lake *T.O.W. Missile Launcher *Valkyrie Rocket Launcher Category:Countries Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One